


The Bravery of Adrien Agreste; Honeymoon Side-quest

by Druwho



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward First Times, F/M, Honeymoon, Humor, Sex, Tickle Fights, characters are 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druwho/pseuds/Druwho
Summary: Summary: To get Adrien emancipated, Marinette married him as a friend. Mayor Bourgeois conducted the ceremony and offered the newlyweds a night in his hotel. After champagne, strawberries, and tickle fights the newlyweds discover they might like each other more than they admit. Begins at start of 'The Bravery of Adrien Agreste' CH. 20 ‘Le Grand Paris,’ but written through Marinette’s POV.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 399





	The Bravery of Adrien Agreste; Honeymoon Side-quest

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: My attempt at awkward, silly, maybe a bit sexy, first-time, teenage sex. This was hilarious for me to write. Please let me know if it is enjoyable to read.
> 
> If you haven’t read the rest of ‘The Bravery of Adrien Agreste,’ here’s a summary of relevant information: Chat and Marinette made out; Adrien ran away from his father, and was homeless until he got sick and Ladybug took him to Marinette’s. After meeting with an attorney, they decided to get married (as friends) so Adrien would become emancipated. (Also, they had previously joked about a safe word. And, in finding Adrien some clean clothes, Marinette gave him some ridiculous disco ball boxers meant for Nino)

“Enjoy ravishing your bride!” Mayor Bourgeois nudged Adrien before he shut the door to the suite. Marinette wasn’t sure if she had ever seen him more uncomfortable.

The two stood in silence. _Oh god! Mayor Bourgeois totally thinks we are going to have sex! Right now!_

Adrien jumped away as though he had been bit. “Don’t worry Marinette, I’m not going to ravish you!” he said as he held up his hands.

Marinette groaned and hid her face in her hands. _Exactly what every bride wants to hear on her wedding night._ Could this be any more awkward?

“What?” Adrien sputtered.

“Oh god!” Marinette then realized she had spoken. _Kill me now!_ “Did I say that out loud?”

“Do… Do you…?” He was stammering. She winced at how uncomfortable she had made him.

“Um… it was a joke, forget I said it!” Marinette answered, laughing to prove her point. _Please, believe me._

“Okay, I’ll forget it,” Adrien said. _Phew, he believed me. Quick, change the subject._

“Wow, look at this place!” She walked over to a picture on the wall. It was some stylized Eiffel Towel art print, embellished with glitter. It was tacky. The whole room was tastelessly decorated. It hurt the designer in Marinette to look at all the reds, pinks and golds. She liked pink, but this was way too much.

“Oh,” Marinette said suddenly. “I should call my mom, tell her where we are.”

“We don’t have to stay,” Adrien offered, still looking around the room.

“Do you want to explain to Mayor Bourgeois why we would be leaving?” Marinette was a little annoyed now. She had politely declined the Mayor’s offer, but Adrien said nothing. He knew the Mayor far better than she did, he _could_ have declined. She put her hands on her hips. “You could have said something, earlier.”

He shrugged.

Marinette walked over to the window and pulled out her phone. Her mother picked up almost immediately.

“Hi, Mom….”

“Marinette? Were you able to meet with the judge? How'd everything go?”

“Um… it went very well.” She took a deep breath. “We’re married.”

Marinette wasn’t sure if her mother heard her, it sounded like the line went dead. “Hello, Mom? Are you there?”

“That was… really fast. I didn’t think it could happen so soon.” Sabine didn’t hide the shock in her voice.

“It’s sooner than I thought, too. We ran into Mayor Bourgeois. He was able to pull some strings, so we wouldn’t have to wait. Pretty lucky, huh?”

“Yes, I suppose it was. I just wish your father and I could have been there.”

“I know.” Marinette felt guilty, they had been so accepting of this crazy idea. “I wanted you there, too.”

“When will you and Adrien be home?”

“Um… about that. The mayor gave us a night in his hotel as a wedding present.”

She heard Sabine sigh. “Marinette, I know you and Adrien are capable of making _responsible_ choices.” Marinette winced, even her mother thought they were having sex. “But please remember, this is all very new to your father and I. This is hard for us, we still see you two as children.”

“I know,... I know…. Do you want me to talk to Dad?”

“No, I’ll tell him.” There was sadness in her mother’s voice. “We love you very much, and we’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay. We’ll see you in the morning. Love you, too. Goodbye.” Marinette ended the call, and sighed.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. When Adrien answered, a hotel employee rolled a room service cart inside. The man proceeded to unwrap a bottle of champagne and twist off the cork. The man poured two champagne flutes and set them on the cart. He lifted a metal cover to reveal a plate of chocolate and strawberries. “Compliments of Mayor Bourgeois,” he said formally, before he left with a curt bow.

Marinette watched the bubbles rise in the glasses. Champagne was always so pretty. Adrien picked up both glasses and walked over to Marinette. He held one out to her, and she shyly accepted.

“To my everyday Ladybug,” he said softly to her. Marinette couldn’t help but smile at the irony.

She clinked her glass against his while holding his gaze. “To my everyday Chat Noir.” 

Marinette took a sip of champagne. Wow! It was super sweet. She walked over to the cart and took a few strawberries. Adrien’s eyes were still watching her and she continued her walk around the room.

She turned around a corner to the bath area. There was a large counter with two sinks. Between them, there was a gift basket full of toiletries and supplies. Marinette gulped; including, apparently, a box of condoms. Perhaps she should hide those before Adrien gets embarrassed?

She turned away from the sink and faced the tub. It could easily fit two people. “There’s a huge tub in here! Oh, wow. They even have bubbles!”

“You should take a bath, then,” she heard him yell. “I won’t look.”

Marinette stared at the open doorway between the two rooms. For the past few days, Adrien practically flaunted his lack of modesty. Would it bother him to know she was naked so close? Probably not, the guy was used to naked models. Still, the idea appealed to Marinette. Maybe it was his turn to get all hot and bothered?

Marinette giggled. “I think I will,” she called back. She set her champagne flute to the side of the tub, then she turned on the faucet and poured in the bubbles. When she took off her blazer, Tikki flew out of her pocket.

“Congratulations, Marinette! You did it.”

“I guess we did, it still doesn’t feel real. I kissed Adrien, I married Adrien.”

“And now you're getting naked.” The tiny god winked.

“Tikki! I just feel like relaxing after a few stressful days,” Marinette explained, but Tikki didn’t look convinced.

The large tub slowly filled, Marinette sipped her champagne while she started removing her garments. It was tantalizing, taking off her clothes so close to Adrien. She tied up her hair with a hair tie she found in the basket, then turned to get into the tub. The layer of bubbles was generous when Marinette stepped in. The almost too hot water felt amazing on her naked skin. She couldn’t remember the last time she had indulged in a bubble bath.

Marinette held her glass in one hand, staring at the bubbles. _I’m naked in the same room as Adrien!_ Her thoughts ran with excitement. _I wonder if he’s thinking about me right now._ She closed her eyes and relaxed her head against the rim of the tub.

After a few minutes, she brought her glass to her lips to take another sip. Marinette was surprised to find it empty. She opened her eyes to see a very guilty looking kwamii sitting on the edge of the tub. Tikki smiled at her and shrugged.

“Awww… I’m out of champagne,” Marinette pouted as she glared at her kwami.

“I could bring you more?” She heard Adrien call from the other room. _Shit!_ She hadn’t meant for him to hear. But without the sound of the water running, of course her voice was going to carry.

“Sure,” she replied enthusiastically. Tikki grinned and flew out of sight. “The bubbles cover everything, anyways.” Maybe it was the confidence of the wine, or sheer curiosity, but Marinette _really_ wanted to see if her naked body had any affect on Adrien.

She looked up at Adrien when he entered the room with the champagne bottle in hand. He had a beautiful relaxed smile on his face as he poured the champagne.

“You’re looking quite comfortable,” he said with an amused expression on his face. Marinette squeezed her knees together and giggled. _You have no idea._

“I also brought you some strawberries. I was worried I would eat them all.” Marinette’s eyes fell to the berries. She had been too distracted by his pretty face to notice the small pile of strawberries in his palm.

Marinette brought her hands out of the water to reach for them, but the bubbles stuck to her fingers. She stared at her hands for a moment, then an evil idea popped into her head. 

She leaned forward, feeling her shoulders and collarbones rise out of the water. Her heart was beating excitedly in her chest as she locked eyes with Adrien, and opened her mouth expectantly.

Adrien paused for a moment, before he gulped very audibly. But he held her gaze as he slowly placed a strawberry in Marinette’s open mouth. She closed her eyes and grinned as she ate the ripe fruit. Maybe it was just her imagination, but Adrien seemed a little flustered.

After she swallowed, she opened her eyes again. Adrien was still watching her. Perhaps a shade or two more pink than she remembered. Marinette opened her mouth again to accept another berry, then another. Adrien silently watched her eat strawberry after strawberry, a bead of sweat forming on his upper lip.

After she had finished her strawberries, Marinette took another swallow of champagne and settled down into the tub again. Adrien took the bottle and crawled to the doorway before standing to enter the main room.

Marinette giggled to herself. Maybe she did have an effect on him, after all. _Serves him right!_ She thought vindictively.

She was in no hurry to get out of the tub, Marinette was enjoying herself far too much. The champagne had made her very relaxed, full of warm fuzzy feelings. Sure, it was going to be a challenge being married to an incredibly attractive friend. But Marinette felt a strange satisfaction knowing that she wasn’t the only one struggling with such thoughts. At least on a physical level, Adrien found her attractive.

Marinette sighed in the tub as her hands started to wander. This was okay, right? It’s not like she had had any privacy these last few days. She cupped her breast and squeezed, teasing her nipple with her thumb. Maybe Adrien and her should make up a schedule for alone time. To, you know, take care of needs. He was a teenage boy, he should understand.

She reached her other hand lower, much lower. She parted her lips with her finger, and slid herself up and down her folds. Even underwater, she could feel the silky wetness of her own arousal. Marinette bit her lip and whined. She brought her hand further up to her sensitive bud. Marinette gave it an experimental rub, circling her fingers ever so slowly. A gasp escaped her mouth. _Bad idea, Bad Marinette._ There was no way she could do this quietly, she shouldn’t even be thinking about this at all.

Marinette sunk lower into the tub, covering her chin. She blew the bubbles away before she lowered her lips into the water. This wasn’t fair. In trying to see if she could tease Adrien, she went and made herself all turned on. With no hope for release! _Congratulations, girl! You played yourself!_

She groaned and slid her head underwater. It was going to be a long, long night.

___

Marinette stayed in the tub until the water was lukewarm and her fingers and toes were wrinkly. She reluctantly got out, dried off and grabbed a silky robe that came with the suite. Marinette found a comb in the gift basket and combed her hair. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. _You got this girl. It’s just Adrien, your friend._ Marinette took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

Adrien was lying on the bed, propped up with pillows. Marinette winced when she saw he was in his boxers again. Thankfully, he had closed the curtains. Marinette’s eyes wouldn’t have to view splendid details of his muscles in full brightness. 

“You look really pretty, wet.” Adrien smiled as she walked toward him. Marinette blinked, wondering if he really meant to say that. _Oh, sweet sunshine child, you have no idea._

 _Quick! Think of a comeback._ Marinette smirked. “I prefer you in your other boxers, Nino’s balls look good on you.” She walked over to the room service cart and gazed down to the plate. “Awhhh… only one lonely strawberry left.” Marinette looked over and smiled. “Do you want to share?”

“I do,” Adrien responded playfully, “but there is no way I am standing up, right now.”

Marinette picked up the strawberry and walked toward the bed. “Has the champagne gone to your head?” she asked with mock concern. Marinette sat in front of him on the bed. Then she bit the strawberry in half before offering it to him.

“Not at all.” Adrien leaned forward and took the strawberry from her with his mouth, his lips brushing her fingertips. _Dear Sweet God!_ Marinette’s stomach fluttered at the touch, and at the effect his lips had on her. She started to feel a bit guilty for having Adrien feed her the strawberries, earlier. There was something so incredibly sexy about him eating out of her hand.

She closed her eyes to enjoy the flavor of the strawberry, the very same taste that was on Adrien’s tongue, at this exact moment.

Marinette opened her eyes when she felt Adrien grab her fingers. He slowly brought her hand to his lips. The air left her body as he gently kissed her knuckles. Her heart was pounding again. _Oh god!_ She could feel Adrien exhale against her skin. He turned her hand over and slowly kissed the inside of her wrist. _Oh God! What is he doing? Is it the champagne making him do this? Is he trying to tease me? ...to get me back for earlier?_

Adrien released her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into an embrace. _Is this real?_ Marinette thought as she brought her arms up to hug his naked back. He was sooo warm, and smelled so good. She felt him lightly caress the small of her back. Marinette melted into his touch. She wished this moment could last forever.

He sighed into her neck. Her very ticklish neck. Marinette burst out laughing and squirmed out of his grasp. Her hand flew up to her neck at the spot where Adrien’s face was touching.

Adrien gave her an evil grin. “Marinette?” he asked lightheartedly. “Are you ticklish?”

“No, no, not at all,” she lied. “Why? Are you?”

“Nope!” Adrien answered quickly.

She bit her lip as her eyes traveled down to his stomach. His well-toned naked stomach. Marinette swallowed. It was tempting, so very tempting. Adrien reacted a split second too late as Marinette hands flew forward to tickle his ribs. 

A hearty laugh escaped his mouth as he tried to twist away from her fingers. _Not ticklish, my ass!_ Adrien rolled over to the other side of the bed and stared back at her. He had a playful expression on his face, as if he expected her to strike, again.

Marinette looked over to where he lay on the bed. He wore only his boxes, and she wore an ill-fitting robe. She would have to be careful to avoid flashing him unexpectedly.

Adrien pushed himself into a kneel and held his arms out wide, daring Marinette to try again. Almost instantly, she pounced, aiming for his ribs again. A split second after she had touched his skin, she felt his fingers on her neck. She squealed with laughter as she tried to turn away, her own tickle assault forgotten.

Marinette flopped to the other side of the bed in a temporary cease-fire. She had to gain the advantage somehow; perhaps there was something she could use. Quickly, she scanned the room for something, anything.

Suddenly, Adrien had her foot in his hands. She felt herself being pulled towards him. Marinette felt her robe ride up as she traveled across the bed. She knew she flashed Adrien, but luckily his eyes were elsewhere.

He brought his hand to her captive foot and tickled. Marinette giggled and squirmed out of his grip. Then, with a loud _thunk,_ she fell off the bed and onto the floor.

“Marinette! I’m so sorry!” Adrien was by her side in an instant. He held out a hand, offering to help her up.

Smiling, she took his hand then rose to her feet. Then, remembering the moves her mother had taught her, she flew behind Adrien, twisting his wrist to his back. Marinette pushed him forward until he was half lying on the bed, totally at her mercy.

“I got you, now!” Marinette playfully boasted.

“I should have chosen that safe word.” Adrien taunted. Marinette’s face flushed. _This... wasn’t sexual, this was just…_

In a split second, Adrien was out of her grip and behind her. _Damn, he’s fast!_ Before Marinette could think, she felt herself being lifted up high, and thrown onto the bed.

Marinette recovered fast. Within moments, she was kneeling on the bed, again. Her arms were raised for battle. She eyed her opponent, looking for an advantage. She flushed as she realized why Adrien didn’t want to stand up, earlier. His boxers were sporting a very pronounced bulge. Even though she was very warm, Marinette shivered at the thought that it was because of her. Adrien found her sexy, or at least part of him did.

“Give up, Agreste!”

“Haven’t you heard? I’m Mr. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, now!” Marinette’s mouth dropped in shock. Adrien took advantage of the moment to pounce, once again aiming for her neck.

Marinette saw it coming and twisted Adrien’s arm behind him in the same way as before. She buried his face in the bedspread.

“Where did you learn to fight like this?” His voice was muffled.

In her youth, Sabine was an accomplished martial artist. Between that, and years of akuma battles, Marinette knew her skills were top notch. She could try to explain herself, but teasing was more fun.

“Growing up in a bakery, you learn to be tough,” Marinette responded gleefully. “Bread thieves.”

“Bread thieves?”

“Always been a huge problem. There’s a famous book about one.”

Adrien tucked his legs under him before launching himself forward, breaking her grip. He rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Adrien quickly rose to his feet and crouched with his arms wide.

Marinette watched him, wondering if he was going to do the same attack three times in a row. She strained to keep her eyes anywhere but his groin. She didn’t want to embarrass him. If he got embarrassed, they would have to stop. And she didn’t want to stop.

Adrien suddenly frowned and called out, “Chloé?” 

Marinette froze. _Oh, god!_ She had totally forgotten where they were. Mayor Bourgeois must have told her. Her eyes filled with panic. _What if Chloé sees that Adrien has a hard on? She’ll kill me._ Marinette turned very slowly toward the door.

Before her eyes got to the doorway, she found herself being slammed against the bed. _Oh! Clever boy_ , she thought. _Chat would be proud._

_Why am I thinking of Chat right now?_

Marinette blinked, trying to bring her focus back to the fight at hand. Adrien smirked at her as he pinned her arms over her head. Marinette swallowed. It was a very Chat-like smirk.

_Stop thinking about Chat!_

Her brain was slow to react as she felt Adrien kneel on her thighs. He had her totally pinned, now. How had that happened?

“I have you now!” he boasted. “I win.”

“Wrong!” Marinette denied. _Okay focus girl, you can get out of this. Just distract him for now._ “I have you exactly where I want you.”

Adrien leaned forward until their foreheads almost touched. “So you’re admitting you want me, then?”

Marinette’s face fell as she realized the implication of her words. _He’s just teasing you. Tease him back. Think!_ She stared into Adrien’s eyes for a moment, then smiled. When she was sure he was watching, her gaze traveled down to his waistband before meeting his eyes.

“Looks like the feeling is mutual.”

Adrien flushed. No, Adrien turned red. “I didn’t think you noticed.”

“Kinda a big thing to not notice.” Marinette wriggled under his grip. She really liked being pinned.

Adrien leaned down until she felt his warm breath on her ear. “Well, the word is…” he whispered, his lips brushing against her skin. “My bride wants to be ravished on her wedding night.”

Marinette gasped at his words, a sinking realization flowing through her body. _Maybe Adrien wants me? Like, really wants me?_ It was hard to swallow, hard to breathe. No, that can’t be it. _He’s teasing, he’s teasing._

A desperate tension flowed through her body. She squirmed as it pooled in her core. Marinette couldn’t help but feel betrayed when his hands released her wrists. Her body protested the loss of contact as he climbed off her thighs. In just seconds, something had changed between them. Marinette searched his eyes for clues, for a glint that he might want her the way she wanted him.

Marinette was panting, she wasn’t sure if it was nerves or something else. She needed to know what he was thinking, but she was scared to ask.

 _Scared?_ Marinette licked her lips. She was Ladybug; she could do this. Marinette broke eye contact to gaze at Adrien’s lips. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

“Well, what does my groom want?”

He didn’t respond. _Oh god! I went too far,_ Marinette thought. _But, he’s not pulling back._ She lay beneath him, afraid to move. Marinette’s arms were still high above her head, crossed at the wrist. _Please, Adrien_ . She silently begged, _want me!_

Adrien smiled back at her. _“I want to please my Princess.”_

 _What?!_ Marinette’s face fell. _Why am I seeing Chat? Why am I hearing Chat?!_ Marinette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _Is it the wine making me hear things?_

Her thoughts were torn away from her as she felt Adrien’s breath on her lips. “May I?” he asked, his voice low and husky.

Marinette sighed as she pushed her lips into his. _Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!_ His warm mouth melded to her as she kissed him over and over again. _Adrien wants me! Adrien’s kissing me!_

The soft contact of his mouth wasn’t enough. Marinette arched her back, desperately trying to feel him against her. She brought her hands to his head, running her fingers through his hair.

Marinette opened her mouth to him and instantly his tongue was inside her. She whimpered into his mouth as jolts of electricity shot through her body. She felt his body lower onto hers. _Oh god!_ She could feel him. All of him.

Marinette’s arms reached around to his back, further pressing him into her. She couldn’t get enough, she needed him closer. Adrien moved the kisses from her mouth, to her jawline, to the sensitive skin of her neck. All the sensations were overwhelming Marinette’s mind. She was losing herself to his kisses, to the weight of him on her body.

Adrien pulled himself away from her neck and looked at her once again. Marinette smiled back with a relaxed contentment on her face. Adrien brought his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. 

“We should stop,” he sighed.

“We really should.” Marinette agreed, but her heart wasn’t in it. Her skin still tingled from where his lips touched. _God!_ Marinette wanted him, she wanted him so much that the thought of him leaving left her empty. She knew she shouldn’t encourage this. Attraction or no, Adrien wasn’t in love with her. They should really stop.

“But I don’t want to,” Marinette admitted.

“I don’t want to, either,” Adrien sighed against her lips.

“Then don’t,” she whispered.

Adrien opened his mouth to hers, and she met him eagerly. Waves of pleasure tickled up and down her body as he slid his tongue against hers. Marinette couldn’t get enough of him; she pulled his body tight against her. She wrapped a leg around his waist and shuddered at the feel of his warm abdomen against her inner thigh.

Marinette felt a sweaty palm grab her leg. Adrien’s grasp slipped upward and upward until he was holding the bare skin of her bottom. _He’s touching me! He’s touching me!_ Adrien pressed himself to her folds, only the thin fabric of his boxers separating them. Marinette wiggled her hips against him, trying to encourage him, but also desperately seeking a release herself.

Adrien lowered his kisses to the exposed part of her chest. Marinette sighed into his touch. How was it possible for his lips to be so soft? She felt him tug at the knot of her robe. Marientte started to feel a bit anxious. What if he didn’t like what he saw? He was a model after all. He was used to seeing other models, and Marinette was only… well, her.

Almost as if he sensed her hesitation, Adrien stopped after the knot was undone. He crawled back up and met her eyes. “Is this okay?” he asked, his beautiful eyes seeking assurance.

Marinette nodded, unsure where her sudden fear was coming from. She _wanted_ this. Marinette reached behind his neck and pulled him toward her. She smiled against his lips, delighted that she could kiss him like this.

She felt Adrien pull open her robe, and settle on top of her once again. She felt the hot skin of his chest slide along her naked breasts and stomach. The sensation overwhelmed Marinette. She broke the kiss and tilted her head back, moaning into her pillow.

Adrien didn’t stop his kisses. He slowly moved down to her neck, kissing and lightly suckling along the way. Even when he racked his teeth against her skin, he was so gentle. Almost frustratingly so. _Hmm…_ Marinette mused, _Chat wouldn’t be like that._

A _rg!_ Marinette groaned. Why do her thoughts keep wandering to Chat. Adrien was placing soft kisses against her collarbone while Marinette’s fingers still stroked his hair.

All thoughts of Chat disappeared when she felt Adrien’s breath on her sternum, his thumb tracing the underside of her breast. Marinette bit her lip and whimpered. Was he going to kiss her there? She arched her back trying, no, _begging_ to feel his kisses on her nipple.

Adrien placed a long slow kiss on the top of her right breast, before doing the same to her left. Marinette wiggled underneath him, rubbing her thigh along his side. _Please, just kiss me!_ The anticipation was killing her.

Marinette cried out when his hot mouth wrapped around her areola, his tongue swirling around her nipple. His hand gripped her other breast roughly. Marinette dug her nails into his hair, grateful for the change in pace. She was tired of being touched gently.

Adrien’s tongue twirled and danced on her nipple. Marinette gasped as she felt the soft pressure when suckled. She arched her back into him, encouraging not to stop. Adrien was a considerate lover, after he finished with the left, he gave equal time and attention to the right.

After the breasts were given a fair bit of affection, Adrien went back to placing kisses along her sternum. A panic arose in Marinette when his kisses reached her navel. _Ohmygod! Is he going to.. Going to..?_

Marinette dumbly watched as Adrien hooked her leg over his shoulder. He met her eyes as he placed a kiss on the inside of her knee. He had a determined expression on his face. Marinette gulped; he looked like he was going to devourer her.

Her panic rose and she felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest. She wasn’t ready for him to see her, down there. She swallowed. She wasn’t ready for him to taste her.

Marinette grabbed Adrien’s head and brought him back to her lips. She kissed him deeply, thankful that he was willing to be such a considerate lover. She just wasn’t ready for that. She held him and kissed his neck, hoping she could give him the same tingles he gave her.

She wrapped her legs around him, once again melting into the feel of their naked skin pressed against each other. She could feel his hardness through his boxers, and it delighted her beyond words that she was the cause of it.

“Umm…” Marinette felt herself flush. _Arg, this shouldn’t be awkward._ “There’s a box in the bathroom.”

“A box?” Adrien asked as he nipped at her earlobe. “I don’t care.”

“No,” Marinette winced, he wasn’t taking the hint. And for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to say ‘condom.’ “You really need to go see that box, in the gift basket.”

Adrien lifted himself up and Marinette met his eyes. She could see confusion and annoyance. “Go get that box,” she urged, “you’ll understand.” 

With a pout, Adrien rolled off of her and stood up. Marinette’s gaze fell to the tent in his boxers as he walked to the bathroom. She giggled and rolled over in the sheets, sliding out of her robe. _This is it! Ohmygod! In just a minute, Adrien’s going to be inside me._ Even the thought made her body shiver in waves of excitement.

“Oh,” she heard him call. “That box.”

Marinette grimaced and pulled a pillow over her face. _Why was this so awkward?_ She was grateful for the champagne in her system, because she was not sure if she could have told Adrien to go grab a condom, otherwise. Not sure if any of this would have happened. She giggled under the sheets, replaying the feel of his kisses.

After several minutes passed, Adrien still hadn't returned. Marinette began to worry that he lost his nerve. “Is… everything alright?”

“Just reading the instructions,” he answered. “Do I put one on, now?”

Marinette buried her face in her hands. _Why is he asking me?_ “I don’t know.”

In less than a minute, she felt Adrien slide into bed next to her. _Oh god, oh god, oh god!_ Marinette’s eyes were clamped shut and she hid behind her hands. She couldn’t look at him right now, she just couldn’t.

“Hey,” Adrien whispered as he slid his hand onto her belly. “Are you okay with this?”

Marinette nodded. “I just can’t look at you right now.” She blindly reached out to cup his face. Slowly, she brought him to her lips.

Adrien held himself above her as she tenderly kissed him. Marinette brought her hands around to his lower back, noticing that his boxers were gone. She smiled into the kiss as she reached her hand further down, to squeeze the bare skin of his butt cheek.

She felt Adrien smile against her lips. “Have you been wanting to do that for awhile?” he teased. Marinette giggled against him.

He rolled off to the side and firmly cupped her breast, running his thumb over the nipple. Marinette delighted at the touch, and pushed herself into him. She finally opened her eyes and looked to Adrien. He watched her with a soft expression on his face.

He held her gaze as his hand left her breast, sliding it slowly down her belly. Marinette found herself taking rapid shallow breaths. She licked her dry lips as his hand continued further.

A tiny moan escaped Marinette’s lips as Adrien cupped the mound between her legs. Marinette’s insides twisted in a deep ache of desire. She bit her lip and tried to relax her legs, but her traitorous knees were tightly squeezed together.

Adrien’s hand traveled further down in between her thighs. He tenderly stroked the soft skin as he went. Marinette noticed he was starting to breath hard, too.

She felt a light pressure as he tried to pull her leg to the side. However, her stupid knees were tightly pinned together. _Oh god, oh god, oh god!_ Marinette tried to relax, but the tension in her body was overwhelming.

Adrien moved forward until his lips were outside her ear again. “Marinette,” he whispered, his voice low and sexy. “You need to open your legs.”

“I’m trying. I’m just so nervous,” Marinette whined. She guided his face until it was in front of her own. “Help me?”

Adrien smiled at her before he pushed himself back onto his knees. He crawled between her ankles. He slowly brought his palms to her inner thighs, before wedging them between her knees. “You ready?” he asked softly.

Marinette nodded.

She watched the muscles in Adrien’s chest ripple as he pulled her legs apart. In an instant, she felt the soft skin of his stomach lying against her. Both of Marinette’s thighs squeezed his sides tightly. Adrien kissed her again, his warm wet tongue sliding against her own. Tingles of excitement waved up and down Marinette’s body. Soon, so very soon, Adrien would be inside her!

Suddenly, Adrien stopped his kiss and buried his face in the pillow. He didn’t move, again.

“Adrien?” Marinette tapped his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

He groaned into the pillow. “I don’t know where to put myself, I can’t see anything.”

“Oh.” Marinette couldn’t help but giggle at the awkwardness. She rubbed his neck reassuringly. “Just… umm, try? I’ll tell you if you get it wrong.”

She felt a sudden pressure against her folds. “Too high, too high!”

Adrien backed his hips away quickly. “Sorry.”

Marinette smiled as she kissed him reassuringly. “Try again.” She crossed her ankles behind his back and pulled him to her.

He tried again. 

“Still too high,” Marinette coached.

“Really?”

“Really.” She pushed his hair away from his eyes, and playfully kissed the tip of his nose. “But you’re really close.”

Marinette felt a light pressure outside her entrance. _Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! “_ Okay! You’re there!” She spoke louder and faster than she probably needed.

She felt her body tense in anticipation of pain, her eyes clamped shut. _It was supposed to hurt a little bit the first time, right?_ Marinette waited and waited, but no pain ever came.

Nothing came.

Marinette opened one eye to peek at Adrien. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. “You umm... don’t look like you’re enjoying yourself,” he said awkwardly.

She groaned in annoyance. “Please, Adrien,” she begged. “I want this.”

Adrien’s mouth was once again on hers. Marinette whimpered as she kissed him back. She traced her fingers along the back of his shoulder muscles, hoping that he would find the touch encouraging. Marinette sighed as she found herself relaxing into his kiss.

Without warning, Adrien rocked his hips forward. Marinette cried out at the sudden fullness in her most sensitive tissues. She threw her head back as her nails dug into Adrien’s skin. _Oh god! He’s inside me! He’s really inside me!_

“Sorry, sorry!” Adrien said frantically. Marinette felt him start to back away, but she clamped onto his sides with her thighs.

“Please, just don’t move for a minute,” Marinette pleaded as she removed her fingernails from his skin. She steadied her breath, as she tried to process the sensation of having Adrien inside her.

When he pushed himself in, she felt it. She _really_ felt it. But now? Marinette wiggled her hips. She felt ‘full’ having him inside her, but there wasn’t much feeling other than that. Marinette pouted in disappointment. It still felt nice, but…

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Marinette realized Adrien was watching her. “I just thought it would feel different.”

He smirked as he leaned forward to kiss her softly. Marinette felt his hips roll back before they pushed forward again. _Oh, god!_ She gasped in his mouth. _That_ she felt. Adrien gently continued rocking his hips forward and back. Liquid pleasure coursed through Marinette’s veins, the sensations demanding her full attention. She bit her lip and threw her head back, trying to stop the moans from escaping her body

For a minute, Adrien maintained his steady rhythm. Then he pushed himself high on palms, his thrusts gaining in speed and intensity. Marinette could feel her breasts jump every time his hips meet the back of her thighs.

Something was building inside Marinette. She felt herself losing control with the intensity of the sensations. She tightened her grip on his arms, fingers feeling the taunt muscles underneath. It was almost too much…

“Stop…” she whimpered.

Adrien paused immediately. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, concerned.

“No…” Marinette pushed away the hair from his face. “It feels really good. I just think I’ll explode if you keep going.”

Adrien bent down to kiss her cheek, then he rested his forehead on hers. “I think that’s the point.”

“Oh,” Marinette responded thoughtfully. She smiled and bit her lip. “I don’t think I can keep quiet.”

“Then don’t,” he grinned, “I like the noises you make.”

Once again, Adrien was kissing her deeply. Marinette moaned into his lips, not trying anymore to be quiet. He slowly began rocking his hips again, and Marinette felt the liquid pleasure start to build inside her.

Soon, Adrien raised himself higher. His thrusts were even harder now, and Marinette found herself crying out after every one. The intensity kept on building. Marinette felt like she was losing herself to it, but she didn’t care. She didn’t want it to end, but the power of the sensations scared her, as well.

The force of Adrien’s thrusts escalated. Until, suddenly, he held his hips still, his upper body shuddering. Then, with a satisfied sigh, he limply lay down on top of her. Marinette wiggled underneath him as he panted into her hair. She could feel the spasms of his release deep inside her.

Marinette wrapped her legs around him and lightly rubbed his back with her fingertips. Delightful fuzzy feelings were flowing through her. She smiled as she heard Adrien moan into her neck. She _really_ liked that sound.

He made no attempt to move. After a minute, Marinette was starting to doubt if he was even awake. His breathing was slow and deep.

“Adrien?” Marinette tapped his shoulder. “Isn’t there something you need to go take care of?”

Adrien groaned and he removed himself from her. He crawled out of bed and staggered to the bathroom. Marinette smiled as she watched his naked butt walk away.

Within a minute, Adrien returned. He drove into the blankets and wrapped an arm around Marinette’s naked waist. Adrien had a content smile on his sleepy face.

“Goodnight, Marinette,” he mumbled.

“It’s still the afternoon.”

Adrien didn’t answer, he was already asleep.

“Goodnight, Adrien,” she whispered.


End file.
